You are never alone
by Tempting Sweet Poison
Summary: Rogue is crying in a park when she is chanced upon by a stranger. Romy Oneshot, rather fluffy.


"Ugh!" Rogue cried watching Jean and Scott go in for the kiss again while watching some stupid movie. She wasn't sure what she hated more, the sappiness of the action, or the fact that she couldn't do it herself. Not that she wanted Scott anymore, but it would be nice to have someone in her life. At that moment her foster brother walked by hand in hand with Amanda talking about one thing or another.

It was decided. She had to leave the mansion and now. Even though it was late rogue settled on a walk. It wasn't long before she was in a nearby park sitting on a large spinning apparatus (a/n you know- the thing that you push around sending kids flying off). The park was completely empty at this late hour. Rogue sat alone in silence. As usual. Most times she could handle it, but sometimes it was just really hard. Jean would logically explain that it was her own fault for pushing people away. However she had trusted people before, and look where that had gotten her? Now, though, that didn't matter. All she was worried about was the fact that she was alone. Before she could fight them back, the tears came. Rogue tried to hold them back, but then just gave in. As long as no one saw her, it was all right. So she let go, curling her body up and crying into her legs

Rogue was so wrapped up in emotion she didn't realize that someone had approached her until long legs saddled hers and arms wrapped around her. Her first instinct was to attack now and ask questions later but she was pulled up into their lap before getting the chance.

"Shhh, ma cherè, quiet now," he whispered. A gloved finger traced her neck until her tears ceased. The other hand wiped them away. Then he turned her face towards his with a gentile touch on her chin.

"Why were you crying Rogue?" Remy gently asked.

"Ah wasn't." she said quickly.

"You weren't what? Crying?" he asked incredulously. She blushed slightly and looked down

"Kind of an automatic reaction…"

"So I noticed. Good to see you have such an open relationship with your family."

"It isn't that," she argued, "Ah just don't like to cry in front of people."

"That is why you are sobbing late at night in a park."

"Uhh…yeah, Ah guess."

"So, we return to the original question, why are you crying?" Someone break your heart, cherè?"

Rogue couldn't fight back the bitter laugh on that one. "Break meh heart? Don't count on it. Ah'm just tired, that's all."

"That is the only reason you are crying all alone in a park? You are just tired?"

"Yeah, prettah much"

"Non offense cherè, but you are full of it. Now how about you tell Gambit what is really going on."

"Ah told you already- nothing. Ah'm just tired. It's a girl thing. You wouldn't understand." Rogue said, her voice rising in anger. She pulled herself up from his lap and looked down at him, hands on hips. "Just don't worry about it, okay? Ah'm heading back now. Thanks for whatever this was. Good bye" She turned to leave. However Remy's arm wrapping around her middle stopped her in her tracks.

"Not so fast, cherè," he chided, "We aren't done talking yet." He wrapped his other arm around her pulling Rogue against him.

"Let meh go." She said, wiggling to remove herself from his grip.

"I will, I will, As soon as we finish our conversation." He replied. Rogue thought about this. IF she could get out of his grasp she could…do something. Not run, he would be faster. Maybe a nice round house kick to the head and run. Then again that wouldn't be very nice, after all he had been comforting her. But now he wasn't letting her go. She settled on asking, "Do you get off on holding girls against their will, some kind of sick domination fetish?"

Gambit laughed out loud at that.

"Not any girl, cherè, just you."

"Ah feel so honored."

"You should."

"Aren't' you the modest one?"

"Of course," He replied no skipping a beat with his responses.

"Can you let meh go now?" Rogue asked, already knowing his answer.

"Non, unless you are ready to talk to me now."

"Fahne, let me go and Ah'll talk." Rogue compromised. She had stopped wiggling and squirming a few minutes ago, realizing that Gambit was sadly bigger and stronger than her, and had a very good hold on her.

He laughed again, much to Rogue's dismay, "I don't think so cherè. I'm not going to fall for that one again, boxcar or no boxcar."

"So what? You are just going to stand here holding me until either I talk or we pass out from exhaustion?"

"I don't have any plans tonight."

Rogue gave an angry cry. "Well I do. I have to get back. The rest of the institute will be looking for me soon if they aren't already. I left a while ago."

"True, except for the fact that you most likely snuck out."

"I didn't"

"I doubt that."

"Wolverine will tear you to itty bitty little bits if he finds us like this."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Arg!" Rogue gave another futile attempt to break free. When she settled again she considered her situation. Truthfully the best solution would be to just talk to him. There was the fact that there was no guarantee that he would free her afterwards, but for some reason Rogue was inclined to trust him.

"This isn't a very comfortable position to talk in." Rogue could feel his smile as he stepped backwards slowly and brought her back with him. He sat down again on the spinney thing, pulling wrong into his lap. His arms never left her.

"Why am I always in your lap?" she asked.

"Desole, would you rather Remy was on top?" he said in a smooth tone.

"Drop dead." She spat out, trying to cover her blush.

He chuckled but got serious again a moment later. "Time to talk cherè, why were you crying? And if you say you were just tired, I will get angry."

"Now Ah am scared. Ah might get Mr. Swamp Rat angry."

"Swamp Rat?"

"Yep, Swamp rat, straight from New Orleans"

"Straight from the mouth of a Mississippi River Rat."

"Bite meh"

"Absolutely," he retorted, "Where?"

"Ha-Ha" Rogue said sarcastically.

"I'm serious cherè," he stated and whispered, "Just tell me where you want it."

"What? I don't' want you to…what the hell? Are you some sort of vampire or something?" Rogue asked, outraged.

"Non. You sure you don't want me to?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be gentle," he whispered suddenly, "promise." Rogue shuddered unconsciously.

"D-D-Don't- I don't want-" her voice trembled nervously then just cut out altogether.

"Funny. Your body says otherwise."

Suddenly she couldn't move. He was way too close. Way Way too close she realized as his teeth grazed her shoulder gently through her shirt. Rogue had to take a minute to shake herself from the shock and tremors of her body.

"How dare you," she screamed, "Let go of meh right now! If you don't, Ah swear I will put you in a coma."

"Kind of hard to manage that when you can't eve move, isn't it?" He taunted. She cursed bitterly. "Naughty little mouth, non? Go ahead and be mad. That is alright, I know you aren't really mad at me."

"I'm not! News to me…"

"No, you are angry at the thought that you liked being touched by me. You liked being bitten."

Rogue started to deny it, but she was interrupted.

"There is really no point in the denials right now. You and I both know the truth. Fell your heat cherè, it is pounding."

"Ah'm quite angry right now- that could explain it."

"Could- but doesn't. Don't fret, cherè, I won't make you admit anything…yet. All in good time, non? For now I will just settle with why you were crying."

"None of your business!" Rogue screamed suddenly not feeling so compromising anymore, " I don't' go around telling people my problems as is. What makes you think that I am going to open up to some damn Swamp Rat who lies to me, uses me and nearly gets me killed. Then ambushes me in a park, holding me hostage, brutally violating my precious space, and then has the balls to ask me to confide in him!"

To Rogue's utter fury, Gambit just laughed.

"Not that you got all your anger out, why were you crying?"

Rogue screamed in anguish, "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"It is cherè, we had a deal remember?"

"Screw you."

"There is really no point in all this aggression. I'm not letting you go until you talk to me. You need someone to listen and I doubt you are close enough to anyone at your school to confide in them."

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do! Whether or not you want to admit it. You are sitting alone in a park crying. There is something wrong with that."

"No, there isn't. I like to be outside. I like the dark. I like to be alone. This is wonderful."

"And the crying?"

"Ah'm tired." Gambit sighed.

"Are we back to this now? These circles are useless. You aren't getting out of this without talking to me."

Silence followed. Then-

"Let me go."

"Non"

"Please?"

"Non"

"I'm not talking to you."

"We'll see"

Rogue was never a person to win a patience award. As the seconds passed she became more and more agitated Finally she broke out, "The institute is driving me crazy." She paused and Gambit prompted, "how so?"

Rogue took a deep breath and started, "I'm don't know how much more I can take I'm sick of them treating meh like some sort of hero. I'm sick of all their forc3ed socializing. I'm sick of Jean and Scott making out and then pretending they're not. I'm sick of nightmares. I don't like waking up all freaked out that I'm in a concentration camp. I'm sick of watching everyone else being happy. I'm sick of being alone." Rogue had started out slowly but gained momentum through her little speech. By the end she was quite breathless. Then she realized how much she had just admitted and blushed, bowing her head. Feeling very vulnerable, she quietly asked, "Can you let meh go now?"

"Not quite yet," Gambit said gently. He turned her on his lap so that she was now sideways. He gazed down at her glossy eyes and said, "remember dis cherè, I will personally make sure that you are never alone. Never again."

Rogue managed to hold back her tears and in a shaky voiced said, "It is getting late. I really should be heading home now."

Gambit nodded and let her go. He watched her walk off back towards the institute gazing back at him once or twice before she was engulfed in the darkness.


End file.
